


With Me - Dragon Age II One-Shot (17+)

by Aneth_Stripes



Series: Dragon Age - Fractured Timelines [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, First Time, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: "There's no need." There was no need to turn him away. She wanted him just as he wanted her, and the built-up tension finally boiled over into an overwhelming passion.
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age - Fractured Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917967
Kudos: 22





	With Me - Dragon Age II One-Shot (17+)

Hawke couldn’t quite remember how they’d made it from the ashy stone of the walls to the inside of her house. It was a blur; everyone was asleep but Fenris, even in the heat of his emotion and wanton, had stayed paranoid, not even trusting her to walk on her own. She was in his arms, struggling to allow him to watch where he was going when she really wanted to capture her mouth with his again. 

His amused expression had said it all: patience. Maker help her, she was  _ trying _ ! Her fingers gripped the fabric of his clothing, watching him as he laid her onto the bed before closing and locking the door behind them. When he turned to her, her breath hitched in her throat, feeling as if she were a sheep amongst a wolf. His sly ghost of a smile made her feel as such. 

“Fenris?” She bit her lip nervously as he approached her, taking off his own armor. How could she tell him that she didn’t have experience? Did  _ he _ ? She didn’t want to ruin the moment, watching as he half-crouched before her, sliding his fingers under the fabric of her skirt, calloused fingers teasing her outer thighs as he kissed her again. 

“Is this too much?” His low tone rattled her; she wasn’t used to how gentle he could be, not after seeing everything that the man was capable of. She shook her head, cupping his cheeks as she kissed him deeply. There was no need to tell him, no need to make either of them feel unsure. She wanted this, wanted him, right here and now. 

He groaned into her mouth, actively sliding her skirt down. Feeling restless and nervous, Hawke busied herself with his shirt, whimpering when he nibbled on her lower lip. Slowly, tenderly, parts of their clothes had made their way onto the floor, leaving her in her undergarments and he, in a thin set of briefs.

Fenris kissed her again, pulling her closer and dipping his tongue into her mouth. He needed all of her, more of her; his desire was so strong that it sent her heart pounding. “Touch me,” she pleaded, hands struggling to keep busy as they gripped the sheets of her bed. “Please?” 

The elf grunted, slipping his hand through her underwear shamelessly while his other hand reached up to cup her cheek. She didn’t protest, mewling into his mouth as they made out rather raunchily; Fenris didn’t probe, stroking her gently as his tongue dominated hers eagerly.

When a finger finally did slip inside, she quivered and used both hands to cup his face, actively grinding against his hand as he wiggled his finger around carefully. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised between their lips; it was as if he already knew she wasn’t experienced.

“You’re fine,” she promised, her breath hitching again when he pulled out to rub the little pink nub below. “O-oh!” Her hips bucked and she panted, arching against him as he slipped two fingers inside. It didn’t hurt like she thought it would as she spread her legs wider for him. “F-Fenris,  _ please _ .”

He shushed her, kissing her harshly and dipping his fingers into her faster. “I want you to feel this, Hawke, to feel everything I do to you.” Oh if he knew what was going on inside her head, he’d be more than assured. He might be...mildly disgusted. 

His fingers eventually slipped out, leaving her a breathy mess. She lay there, biting her lip and struggling not to squirm under his gaze. He chuckled, faintly but still there, removing the last bit of clothing off of them before positioning himself. 

Hawke’s body reacted favorably to something hard and warm being rested on her. She dared to glance down and shuddered at his size; the first she’d seen and possibly the most magnificent...but her eyes did indeed darken at the sight of it. 

Danarius had gone so low as to etch trauma into him from here. It was at more than half-mast but the design was clear along his shaft. She hadn’t realized how angry she’d looked, how much of an open book she was being at the moment; Fenris caught her look and growled loud enough to snap her out of her vengeful thoughts. “Don’t you dare think about him.” His lips were on her once again, kissing her roughly as he pinned her to the bed. 

Fenris’ barely suppressed rage was obvious; his touches had become firmer, fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples. A sexual punishment, perhaps, but it enthralled her all the same. “Forgive me,” she pleaded, gasping and rocking her hips as his length rolled over her folds, pressing against her warm skin. 

“There is nothing to forgive,” he murmured, biting her neck once, twice, marking her as she rocked against him. “I’m going to put it in now. Stop me at any time.” His words were blunt, harsh; maybe he was running away too, all but forgetting his odd sweetness for being who he was: a man who got to the point. 

Fingers traced over his back tenderly as she braced herself, unable to tear her gaze from him as he leveled and gently pushed through. She expected pain or discomfort, not- not  _ fullness _ . Fenris carefully pushed all the way in, leaving no inch outside as he buried himself within the woman. He paused, struggling to breathe evenly as he watched her come undone. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, coming down to kiss her as he no longer held back, gently rocking his hips as he invaded her body. Hawke whimpered and arched, eyes widening as she kissed back. Everything Fenris was doing to her drove her to the edge and muddled her mind. Her hands came up to grab his forearms as she allowed herself to feel him. 

His rocks were slow, careful; it was clear he didn’t want to push her too much, though it was clear his attentive actions were coming undone. He grimaced, trying to be careful for her, to not hurt her when she didn’t deserve it. 

All Fenris had gotten were subtle urges to come to her; the need in her eyes, the way she caressed and touched the lyrium running through his skin. “Damn it,” he growled, gripping the backs of her thighs as he pushed her legs up. He thrust hard enough to pull a needy whine from her, shuddering as the last of his patience and hesitance fled his body. Fenris didn’t stop, overwhelmed with the desire to see her face contort, to see the love and desire so clear in her eyes. He needed to  _ believe _ it was real, to keep it there as her face flushed with pink and red.

Hawke cried out and tried to cup her mouth but Fenris reached up, grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head as he continued to thrust harshly, ducking down to suck and lap at her breasts. She couldn’t quiet down for the life of her, moaning and tightening around him as he made love to her. 

She wanted to turn her head away from him, Maker she tried, but his green eyes had transfixed her. Her body was burning, losing its ability to hold together anymore as Fenris fucked her close to the edge. “Fenris,” she moaned, feeling every ridge of his length brush and bump against her core. He was molding her to his shape, his size, pressing her onto the bed as he tried to sink deeper into her. 

Moaning his name pushed him, his grunts and moans making it to her ears as he began to ravage her. His hips slammed against hers as he finally let go of her wrists to grip her hips. “Say it again,” he grated, keeping her in place as he pushed her over the edge. “Say it!” 

She came, eyes seeing nothing but white as she arched against the Elven brute. “Fenris!  _ Ahn! _ ” Hawke clung to the bedsheets as if her life depended on it, unable to hold back her tone anymore. Mother forgive her, she couldn’t bite her tongue! “I-I can’t-!”

Fenris bent down, capturing her lips with his again as he ground her into the bed, not letting up as she squealed into his mouth. Shit, she was  _ so _ sweet! He tensed and bucked harder, well aware of how close he was and the consequences of filling her, even if that was  _ exactly _ what he wanted to do. 

He gritted his teeth, forcing his body to keep moving, to send her over the edge just one last time before pulling out. Hawke gasped as her body twisted and writhed; she couldn’t escape him, couldn’t pull away, and she loved it! He dipped his head, sucking on her neck as he felt her body tense and shudder against his. 

Her body clung to him, wouldn’t let him go for anything, and he’d almost lost himself. Fenris pulled back abruptly, pulling out as his seed shot out and spilled onto her stomach and thighs. Hawke's gasps filled the room as her toes dug into the bedsheets. For a moment, his mind went blank. For a moment, all he saw was her and her spasming figure. 

Common sense hit him like a brick wall when he saw her eyes go watery; Maker, did he hurt her? “Hawke?” He cupped her cheeks tenderly, scanning her face for pain, disapproval,  _ anything _ . Instead, she tilted her head, kissing his fingers and easing his worry. 

“I’m fine,” she muttered, trying to keep a hold on his gaze even as staying awake had become a task in and of itself. Fenris released a longheld breath, pulling away from her long enough to clean her and make her as decent as he could. Once he was done, he was quick to wrap around her and pull her close. Hawke didn’t fight this, placing her fingers onto his shoulder as she allowed him to hold her. 

The heat that came from Fenris’ body was welcomed; the air was mildly chilly, and while she could have grabbed the covers, she didn’t want to give the warrior elf a chance to let go of her. He didn’t seem like he was going to, however; his gaze was dazed, soft, still glued to her face even as she studied more than just his face. 

Everything happened so fast that she never got the chance to truly explore him. Her fingers traced over the lyrium on his skin delicately, making sure to take her time just in case he wanted her to stop. He didn’t. His expression softened further- was it even possible? -and it melted her heart and made her want him all over again. 

“I can stop,” she offered quietly, wanting to have full certainty from him that he was okay with this. 

“Don’t.” He leaned in and kissed just above her eye, pulling her even closer than before. Hawke smiled at this, continuing to trace what parts of her body she could touch as she watched his eyelids flutter closed. She smiled softly as her cheeks reddened. There was no possible way someone as handsome and reserved as he was in her bed, but there he was, falling asleep from her caresses. 

Despite being the one to caress him, she felt herself settle and relax against him. There was no need to fret or be on guard, not right now. For now, she’d have this. She needed this. She would not put it past her bedside partner to have needed it. Their journey was far from over.


End file.
